


It may be here to stay

by kenzi_celeste



Category: Original Work
Genre: Epilepsy, F/F, High School, Seizures, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-25
Updated: 2020-05-25
Packaged: 2021-03-02 22:54:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 215
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24374599
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kenzi_celeste/pseuds/kenzi_celeste
Summary: A companion piece to 'To the moon and back' Really just stuff i dunno how to fit into the story.I hope you enjoy :).
Kudos: 2





	It may be here to stay

**Author's Note:**

> Title is from the poem 'Epilepsy" by Alyssa D'amico

I wake up on the ground.

My brain is foggy,

there’s a sharp pain right at the center of my forehead.

There’s a frog keychain looking at me.

I have a staring contest with its giant eyes.

It’s probably Lily’s

Lily likes things with giant eyes.

Lily.

I should call Lily.

No,

Lily’s not home anymore.

Call Mom.

I reach for my phone, but I can’t find it.

Something smells like pee.

I look around.

It’s me.

I smell like pee.

I have to change.

I struggle to sit up.

There’s sweat beading on my forehead.

I go to wipe the sweat away.

My hand’s red.

Why am I sweating red?

Where am I?

A door opens somewhere.

I hear foot steps.

“Alex?”

I want to call back, but all that comes out is a jumble of sounds

The footsteps come closer.

“Alex? Honey, Where are you?”

I try again.

I hope the voice knows Im trying to say “I’m here!”

The footsteps get closer again.

The door opens.

A lady enters.

“AlexBabyI’mSorryIDidntMeanToGoForSoLongYourOkayMommysGotYouImSoSorryBaby.”

I don’t understand what she’s saying, but her arms are wrapped around me like a blanket.

Mom.

I realize what I’ve done.

I try to speak again.

It’s less gurgly this time.

I hope she knows that I’m trying to say sorry.

**Author's Note:**

> Feel free to leave any questions, comments, and critiques below :)


End file.
